


Best Christmas Ever

by PrincessStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony and Steve's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

Everyone thought that because Captain America had been frozen in an ice cap for seventy years Steve didn’t like the cold and snow and all that which came at the winter time, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Steve loved the winter and everything that came with it. He especially loved Christmas and as Tony watched Steve decorate the tower, he sat in awe at Steve’s childlike attitude about what he was doing. He wanted to make the day special for him, but he wasn’t sure how.

 

Tony and Pepper had ended their relationship not long after everything that happened with Killian and the Mandarin and somehow they had gotten back to where they were prior to starting a relationship. Pepper was still CEO of his company and running things with Stark Industries and they were best friends; they were finally in a place where they could be friends again.

 

When they broke up, Pepper had turned to Happy who had comforted her with open arms. Being Tony’s girlfriend had been so emotionally draining for her. Happy had been the only one who had been there for her through everything and she was grateful he was there for her when she needed someone. Happy waited until he was sure Pepper had moved on from Tony before revealing his feelings toward her. Pepper has fallen head over heels with Happy and that had helped with rebuilding her friendship with Tony and helped her accept Tony’s growing infatuation with Steve.

 

Over the course of the holiday season, Tony found several reasons for him and Steve to spend more and more time together. It was no secret to people that Tony was pansexual and was not discriminate about who he was with, male, female, black, white, Asian. It didn’t matter, but since being in a relationship with Pepper, a relationship was all he wanted now, and he wanted a relationship with Steve, but there was one huge obstacle.

 

Steve had lived in a time where being with another man was considered insanity and were locked up in a sanitorium. Since the two of them met, Tony had done his best to show Steve how much the world had changed since he was around. And with the advancements in the American government toward same-sex relationship equality, it made it easier.

 

Tony could sense an attraction from him toward himself, but it wasn't until he saw all the ways the country was more accepting of it, Steve let his guard down a bit. Then things really started to change between the two of them. The time they spent together became more and more intimate. Nothing had been said about it, not by Tony to Steve or vise versa anyway.

 

Everyone knew about the two of them though. They saw the two of them growing closer as the time went on. So when Tony came to Pepper to ask her what he should do to tell Steve how he felt. He knew that Pepper would have the best of ideas for telling Steve how he felt and that she wouldn't judge him on it. In all the time that she'd known him, worked for him, been his closest confidant, she had never judged him. Even knowing that, he didn't expect her reaction.

 

"It's about time!"

 

Tony's head snapped back and he practically flinched. "What? You...?

 

"Everyone knows, Tony! It's not a really a secret."

 

Tony was confused. He had no idea how she knew. "What do you mean, everyone? Like everyone?"

 

Pepper found it hilarious. Tony wasn't too amused.

 

"Not Steve!" Tony almost choked. Steve couldn't know.

 

Peppers laugh changed and she shook her head. "No, he's about as oblivious as you."

 

Tony was rendered speechless.

 

Pepper smiled, placing her hand softly on his forearm. “I’ve never seen you nervous about this before, Tony, what is it?”

 

“What is it?” he asked, shaking his head. “This isn’t what I’m used to, Pep. You know that. I don’t just want to fuck him.”

 

Pepper scrunched his nose. She was used to his crass mouth, but she never told him to zip it. She smiled, nodding her head, understanding completely. Their relationship had changed him for the better. Even if it didn’t work out between the two of them, they were still closer because of it and they were still happy with where they were anyway.

 

“So, you want to know how to romance him?”

 

“You say it like that, makes it sound … it’s just odd,” he said with a shudder.

 

“You want a relationship with him, right?” Pepper was clarifying. “Captain America isn’t the type of man you screw and lose, right? You want the real deal with him.”

 

As much as that used to scare him before Pepper, it was exactly what he wanted. “Is that too much to ask for?”

 

Pepper shook her head. “No, Tony, it’s not. Just that you want it speaks volumes for how much you’ve grown as a person.”

 

“Can we not focus on my eternal progression and instead focus on exactly how I can romance Captain America.” He almost rolled his eyes at her words, but it fit.

 

“Alright, listen carefully, because I’m only going to say this once…”

 

Tony didn’t think Pepper’s advice was too hard to execute, but it was. Steve had become his best friend. If everyone was wrong and he scared him off, Tony wouldn’t know what to do. Tony had known him long enough to know his morning routines, even if he wasn’t always awake to witness them, he’d seen it often enough to know what he did every morning. He also knew how many times he passed from the kitchen to the main area of the common area of Avenger Tower, which just so happened to be how many times he passed under one of the few (twelve) mistletoes he’d hung in the living quarters of the tower.

 

Licking his lips, Tony stood from where he sat at the island just before he knew Steve was going to head out to take his shower. Yes, Steve was a little glisteny from his morning run, and that did so much for Tony, but he knew he had to take things Slow with Steve if he didn’t completely scare him off with his first move.

 

Pushing himself from the stool, he made his way to walk out of the kitchen. He knew Steve would only be a few steps behind him, so as soon as he left the room, he immediately turned around, mumbling something about forgetting his coffee. He came face to face with Steve right there under the perfectly placed Christmas decoration.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve said, trying to sidestep him.

 

Tony made a step to impede Steve’s exit and then stepped back with him as Steve stepped back again to try to go around the other way. Sighing heavily, Steve shook his head. Tony knew he didn’t like it when Tony pushed his buttons, but that’s not what he was doing this morning, and he would learn that soon.

 

“Tony, I don’t have time for games.”

 

“No games,” Tony told him seriously. “But uh…” He pointed up at the green leafed and red berried decoration.

 

Steve’s cheeks blushed bright red and he instantly looked back down at Tony. “Tony…”

 

Tony smiled, stepping up on his tiptoes and placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

 

His smile turned to a smirk and he leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s. He wanted to take advantage of the moment and do more than simply kiss him, but he knew he had to take it slowly with Steve. He slowly pulled back, smiling up at Steve, but that smile quickly turned to shock when Steve reached in and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him against his body and kissing him more deeply than Tony had just kissed him, holding him firmly against his body.

 

“Mmmm, Steve,” Tony mumbled softly against his lips.

 

Steve slowly pulled back, looking down into Tony’s dark eyes looking up at him glazed over with… something he’d never seen in anyone’s eyes. It was desire. Sure, he had known Peggy had wanted him, but not like what he saw in Tony’s amazing eyes at this moment. Steve wasn’t ready for that yet, but the kiss they’d just shared had been incredible. He wanted more, but he couldn’t until he knew what it meant.

 

“Tony, I…”

 

Tony lifted his hand to Steve’s mouth, covering his lips. “Don’t say it, Steve. If you didn’t like it, I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again.”

 

Steve took Tony’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to it instinctively. Shaking his head, he smiled down at Tony. “No. I did like it.” He swallowed hard. “I liked it a lot. But … Tony, I’ve heard the stories about you.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve seen the videos.” Tony’s eyes widened, but Steve continued. Just saying that was enough to tell Tony he wanted this. “I uh… I know you had a relationship with Pepper, but outside of her, you haven’t been in any kind of a relationship, and I don’t want to be just another conquest of yours, Tony. I want so much more than that.”

 

Tony felt his heart try to leap right out of his chest and he pulled his hand from Steve’s grasp, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck. His lips instantly came back to Steve’s. He hadn’t expected this to be this simple. He hadn’t any reason to doubt Pepper when she said Steve wanted him too, but it just seemed so impossible that they both wanted each other and had no clue how the other felt.

 

“That’s exactly what I want too, Steve,” Tony whispered against his lips as his feet slowly came down to the ground.

 

Steve smiled, looking down at Tony, his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. “So, does that make me your…” it was a difficult word for him to say in this context, but not impossible, considering all he knew about same-sex relationships by now, but he said it, “boyfriend now?”

 

Tony felt his heart flutter in his chest. This was a first for him as well, and he couldn’t tell Steve how it made him feel. Nodding excitedly, Tony pulled himself up to him once more. “And I’m yours, Cap.” Smirking, he paused only for a moment to whisper “Merry Christmas” against his lips and pressing them to his once more. He didn’t expect to be jumping right into a relationship with Steve so quickly, but if he truly thought about it, even if they didn’t know it, they really already have been for a few months now. This had only made it official, and Tony couldn’t have asked for a better present this year. It was his favorite Christmas probably ever.

 


End file.
